


Y si pudiéramos (¿Lo harías?)

by SoftSpaceLove



Series: Spanish version! [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSpaceLove/pseuds/SoftSpaceLove
Summary: Ambos jamás se habían visto, jamás habían hablado y jamás se hubieran gritado. Él no tenía idea de su nombre y aunque ella si pudiera saberlo porque era su jefe y el hijo de la dueña de la compañía; eran unos completos extraños. Y entoncesEl hubiera podido darse cuenta de su acento inglés cuando ella lo saludó y se acercó más a su escritorio; pero estaba totalmente absorto en otros expedientes que siguió fingiendo que no estaba allí. Él hubiera visto sus ojos, entonces quizás no la hubiera tratado tan mal cuando por fin rompió el silencio:—Usted esta despedida.En el que Ben despide al empleado favorito de la empresa sin siquiera conocer su nombre. Inevitablemente quiere re-contratarla.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spanish version! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Y si pudiéramos (¿Lo harías?)

_**Y si pudiéramos (¿Lo harías?)** _

No conocía a todos los trabajadores de su departamento. Una de las razones era porque nunca iba a a las reuniones (fiestas) que organizaba Relaciones Humanas. Ben siempre se fue temprano una vez cada dos meses gracias a eso. Le decía a su secretaría que tenía mucho trabajo. Demasiado papeleo para quedarse a comer torta, pasteles o jugos de fruta (porque definitivamente Leia había implementado una regla de comida saludable) Entonces, no hubiera podido conocerla en esas fiest- ehm reuniones recreativas de SUS empleados.

Luego pensó que pudo haberse chocado con ella de camino al baño, ya que pasaba justo delante de la puerta de su oficina. Pero era imposible que no haya volteado la vista para mirarla; porque Ben se hubiera dado cuenta de su dulce aroma; hubiera dejado de ver su celular, tomado su café, o mirado al piso para verla a ella. Ben hubiera levantado la puta cara y clavado los ojos en sus piernas bronceadas (porque para el momento en que se diera la vuelta solo vería su espalda). Se imaginaba que, SI la hubiera visto en el pasillo, hubiera ido a una odiosa reunión de recursos humanos SOLO para conocerla.

¿En la cafetería? Sí, estaba seguro de que habían chocado en la cola de la cafetería un par de veces. Pero de nuevo. Ben era tan adicto con los horarios y la puntualidad, que definitivamente mientras él estuviera pidiendo su café, ella estaría ultima en la fila. Fueron los horarios los culpables de todo este CAOS. Porque si Ben no tuviera que estar quince minutos antes para abrir la puerta principal de su departamento (regla que él le había aconsejado a Leia para que no se siguieran perdiendo expedientes) Habrían coincidido en la fila MÁS de una vez. Él le hubiera cedido su lugar para que no llegara tarde (porque el era su jefe) ella le hubiera sonreído y al día siguiente estarían hablando; serían amigos. Porque se daría cuenta más adelante que su nombre es Rey, no Srta. Johnson, y que es muy alegre y amable con todo el mundo. Entonces estaba seguro de que ella también le sonreiría de la misma forma en la que reía con la pequeña Tico (la hermana menor de Paige) y el chico traidor (Finn?) del departamento de contabilidad, que siempre estaba al lado de Dameron. - pero todo esto lo descubriría mucho más tarde ese día-

Lo único que podía afirmar en el momento actual; era que tenía más de una estúpida razón flotando en su cabeza para no haberse cruzado con Rey antes de llamarla a su oficina esa mañana, solo con su apellido como referente y despedirla.

_El hubiera no existe Ben,_ se recordó a sí mismo. Porque, aunque se imaginara una y mil razones, situaciones y excusas de porque no la había conocido antes de despedirla; el momento más importante: es el presente.

Y en el presente ambos jamás se habían visto, jamás habían hablado y jamás se hubieran gritado. Él no tenía idea de su nombre y aunque ella si pudiera saberlo porque era su jefe y el hijo de la dueña de la compañía; eran unos completos extraños. Y entonces como eran unos completos extraños que ignoraban su existencia, pero que compartían el mismo lugar de trabajo; no levantó la mirada en el momento en que ella entró a su oficina. No por falta de educación. Él estaba enfadado y si miraba a este empleado a los ojos, sí sería grosero. Por eso Ben dejó sus ojos rabiosos en los expedientes en sus manos y no se movieron; aunque las letras bailaran y revolotearan.

No tenía lentes, por eso fingía leer. No habría podido verla visto cuando entró a su oficina de de todas formas. Pero ella habló y Ben no tenía ningún problema de audición. Ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención a su voz.

Joder.

El hubiera podido darse cuenta de su acento inglés cuando ella lo saludó y se acercó más a su escritorio; pero estaba totalmente absorto en otros expedientes que siguió fingiendo que no estaba allí. Él hubiera visto sus ojos, entonces quizás no la hubiera tratado tan mal cuando por fin rompió el silencio:

—Por motivos de recorte de presupuesto y por su mala capacidad de manejo de situaciones. Usted esta despedida— desvió la vista por unos segundos al folder en sus manos, el expediente de la chica (que ni siquiera se molestó en leer) solo para recordar su apellido. —Srta. Johnson.

—¿Disculpe? — ella sonó preocupada, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que era real.

—Esta despedida por lo sucedido en día de ayer en la noche. — repitió, sabiendo que su empleado despedido entendía exactamente a qué situación se refería.

—Pero si me diera la oportunidad de explica-

—Esta despedida. — Ben le cortó. Estaba muy cansado de seguir escuchando excusas de este aburrido incidente del día anterior. Él se había ido más temprano para evadir la invitación a la fiesta de recursos humanos por eso no estuvo presente cuando todo se desarrolló. Si hubiera estado allí no habrían causado ningún alboroto. Por eso obligó a Mitaka a recordar cada ínfimo detalle y soportó su tartamudez por más de media hora esa misma mañana. No necesitaba más de eso. No necesitaba más explicaciones.

—No fue mi culpa. En todo caso, ni siquiera fue bajo mi supervisión. Yo soy la encargada del departamento de informática. No tenía ninguna responsabilidad con esa área en específico, Sr. Solo. 

—Que me dice de todo ese alboroto y violencia. Era la jefa del departamento y por lo tanto tenía más autoridad que los presentes. — exclamó pasando los expedientes de una ruma a otra ruma de papeles. No le gustaba que se acumularan en frente de su escritorio. Lo hacía ver como si fuera desorganizado o descuidado. Y Ben podía ser muchas cosas, pero se tomaba en serio su trabajo —No supo mantener a todos bajo control.

—Eso fue un problema privado, no tiene nada que-

—Privado o de la empresa fue su culpa no mantenerlos bajo control. — sintió un leve temblor gorgoteando debajo de su ojo. Era un tic que creía haber superado, pero su voz. La voz de esta chica con acento británico lo puso nervioso. " _Y ahí está. Eso demuestra que no estas preparado. Tu debilidad siempre sale a la luz_." Paso una mano nerviosa por su cabello. Casi puedo sentir la voz de Snoke en sus oídos, su antiguo jefe de su antiguo trabajo en FO. Un escalofrío se escudriño en su espalda. Y eso pudo haberlo distraído momentáneamente, porque ella se acercó más a su escritorio. Colocó ambas manos sobre la madera ébano y fijó sus ojos en él. Solo así, Ben despegó su vista de sus manos y poso sus ojos en su silueta.

Su boca se entreabrió. Sintió el nervio de su parpado saltar en anticipación a sus palabras.

—Usted no estuvo allí— su voz salió firme y retadora.

Sus rostros estaban cerca. No tanto, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera hundirse en cada surco y peca de su test bronceada. Quiso viajar por cada sombra y luz en su piel, pero ella le mostró los dientes. 

—No porq-

Un leve tartamudeo. _¡¿Y desde cuanto había vuelto a tartamudear?!_

—Usted NO estuvo allí— repitió con un acento exagerado. —¿Entiende? — Entrecerró sus ojos y apretó su delgada mandíbula. —Yo SI, así que no puede decirme cómo sucedieron los hechos. Usted NO puede hablar de mí como sí no hiciera bien mi trabajo. Porque Sr. Solo yo SI hago bien mi trabajo a diferencia de usted. —

—Trabajo? Yo SI hago bie- todo- YO— quiso igualar su tono de voz, pero ella simplemente tomó la ventaja. Lo hizo retroceder.

—QUE clase de CEO se esconde en su oficina día y noche!?— levantó las manos para golpear el aire. —YO he estado aquí más tiempo que TÚ, conozco a TUS empleados mejor que TÚ. Yo no abandoné a mi familia cuando más me necesitaba. Y aunque seas el hijo de Leía, no me importa si me acusas con mamá. Tú no te mereces la familia que tienes. —

¡Al diablo las pecas! ¡Eso tocó carne! Fue una estocada sucia. Su quijada se desencajó y se olvidó monetariamente de querer morder sus lindos labios rosados, ahora quería morder su yugular. Sus últimas frases salieron desbordantes de resentimiento y repudió. ¡Como si ella lo conociera! Ese nadie que acababa de conocer. Ese nadie que le mostró su lado oscuro. El lado que utilizan todas las personas para defenderse de alguien que los humilla o los ataca con palabras. El mismo lado oscuro que él había utilizado casi toda su vida; en la escuela, en la preparatoria, pero más, en su anterior empleo. Ese lado que cualquier empleado utilizaría si están siendo (injustamente) despedidos.

Ese desconocido lo hirió, porque dijo la verdad.

Entonces Ben fue abusivo. Él se paró de su cómoda silla empujándola hacía atrás con brusquedad; solamente para intimidar a esa pequeña impertinente con su tamaño. Pero no funcionó, porque ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera se inmutó por su enorme contextura. Eso hizo que sus venas hirvieran debajo de su piel.

Ella lo arrinconó contra la pared para que atacara, él sólo le iba a responder —You don t know me. You don t know shit about me. You are nothing to me. — desde su perspectiva, Ben, estaba en lo correcto. Esta chica solo era un empleado más que había mostrado nuevamente que no tenía un buen manejo de sus emociones (al igual que Ben) No tenía idea de cómo sabía tanto de su vida privada; sospechaba de Dameron, quizás su prima Kaydel. Pero si se iba de su oficina y no la volvía a ver, sería feliz.

Muy feliz.

Hubiera sido completamente feliz si y solo sí; no hubiera levantado la vista y se hubiera detenido en la lagrima que rodaba por sus mejillas. Fue como si el cuarto a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido dejando solo una figura clara y solida frente a él.

Ben estuvo tan enojado en sus palabras. Él estuvo tan concentrado en no prestarle atención, que no observó los mechones chocolate que enmarcaban su rostro, sus ojos avellana que por la luz cálida de la mañana vio las motas verdes salpicadas, más pecas de las que registró al principio y el realmente lindo conjunto color crema que se aferraba a sus curvas. Sintió que todos los músculos de su rostro se relajaron; pasaron de ser duros y tensos, a ser suaves y relajados. Porque cuando ella tartamudeo para volver a arremeter con sus cuchillos como palabras; él por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento culpa y compasión. En el momento que los ojos de ella se volvieron mas sinuosos por lo vidriosos que estaban y sus tiernas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la cólera, al igual que su frente, sus orejas y su linda nariz. El olvidó porque estaba enfadado en primer lugar. Lo olvido y aunque quiso enojarse de nuevo; no pudo.

Ben continuó mirando lo rota que estaba sin decir nada. La había lastimado. Una de esas palabras que dijo la hirió y ahora estaba sangrando en frente de él. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera recordaba su rostro feliz. Lo único que recordaba de Johnson eran lágrimas y enojo en sus mejillas.

Ella debió haber pensado que estaba loco, por estar parado allí sin hacer ni decir nada; porque cuando sus ojos conectaron, ella le frunció las cejas con rabia. Quizás sus ojos se abrieron más de los normal, porque ella realmente se asustó.

—Te estas burlando de mí? — una lágrima se deslizó hasta su mentón.

Todo lo contrario, quiso decirle. Él no estaba burlándose de ella.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Es así como debemos de ser todos aquí. ¿Vacíos y sin emociones?

¿Realmente se veía vacío y sin emociones? Eso no podía ser posible. Estaba seguro de que tenía una expresión entre admirado por su belleza y arrepentido por hacerla llorar. Ella no lo estaba viendo claramente por las lágrimas. ¡Era tan obvio! Si alguien más hubiera estado en la habitación le hubiera dicho a Rey que él estaba claramente arrepentido.

—Bien. T-tu ganas. Quizás no puedo controlar bien mis emociones. — sus bonitos labios rosa se juntaron en una línea. Ella gimoteó y se limpió con rabia las lágrimas que aún no brotaban de sus ojos.

—Espera. — susurró, pero estaba seguro de que no había escuchado.

—He terminado aquí, Sr. Solo. — y se fue.

Lo dejó congelado por varios minutos. Ahí, parado con la silla demasiado lejos a sus espaldas para sentarse y evaluar lo que había hecho.

¿Debía hablar con su madre?

¿Debía decirle que había hecho llorar a uno de sus empleados favoritos?

¿Qué había despedido a la señorita Johnson por error?

No.

Ben no hizo, ni dijo nada. Solo pensó y pensó y repitió en su cabeza lo que acababa de pasar una y mil veces como si pudiera cambiar algo.

No fue hasta que un sonido en su laptop le aviso que tenía un correo nuevo, que pareció reaccionar.

Peor antes de siquiera jalar la silla y sentarse para abrir el correo, su celular vibro en su mesa. El nombre Leía Organa parpadeaba en la pantalla. Eso lo aterró, de todas formas, contestó la llamada como si nada hubiera pasado realmente.

_—Ben, quiero hablar contigo. Por favor, ven a mi oficina. —_

Escuchó la voz neutra de su madre.

—Correcto. Iré enseguida. — Quiso sonar tranquilo y relajado, pero era difícil fingir que Leia no se había enterado. Es más, estaba seguro de que cuando la chica salió llorando de su oficina, todos los empleados lo apuntaron con un dedo y lo acusaron con su madre. Ella debió demorarse casi una hora tranquilizándola y ahora le tocaba lidiar con él.

Salió de la oficina. Supo que por el silencio que se acento todos lo estaban mirando con odio. Se había convertido en el jefe abusivo y temido que había creado Snoke (su anterior jefe, en su anterior empleo) Ellos no podían juzgarlo. Ellos no habían vivido el infierno que fue trabajar para la FIRSTORDER. Entonces, antes de enloquecer se aseguró de no mirar a nadie hasta llegar al ascensor.

Ben llegó más rápido de lo que deseo; culpó a sus piernas largas por no ser lo suficientemente cortas para darle más tiempo para pensar. De todas formas, se quedó parado en frente de la oficina de su madre indeciso de pasar. Sabía que probablemente la Srta. Johnson estaría allí y tendría que comerse su orgullo como una serpiente se come un ratón.

Su mente se desvió; quizás en este caso ella sería el ratón y Ben la serpiente. Porque si ella estaba allí y lo había acusado cobardemente después de gritarle en la cara que no se merecía un ápice de amor, familia o luz en la vida (aunque sea verdad) sí iba a querer devorarla completa.

Respiro hondo y entró rápidamente a la linda oficina monocromática de Leía. Las paredes blancas y los muebles acre hicieron que su vista le debilitara un poco.

Ella estaba allí. Fue lo segundo que hizo que su vista se debilitara aún más, si era posible. Se tomó un momento para apreciar su espalda, antes de cerrar la puerta lentamente. Su cabello chocolate estaba bien recogido en un moño desordenado (que recién descubrió) , sus hombros subían y bajaban con irregularidad, y sus manos se aferraban a la tela de su vestido con clara incomodidad. Estaba agitada como sí acabara de entrar en la oficina segundos antes que él, pero no podría saberlo de todas formas. Ella estaba allí. Ella estaba allí. Joder.

La puerta hizo click cuando la cerró, pero el silencio seguía siendo igual de imperturbable.

Caminó con la mirada en el piso hasta quedar a dos metros de ella, lo más alejado posible, pero no lo suficiente para no mirarla de reojo.

Oh sí, se acabó. Lo había acusado y ahora el despedido y exiliado sería él no ella.

—Ben— procede su madre con tono diplomático, incluso con su propio nombre. —Rey no tuvo la culpa de ese incidente.

Ben se sorprende. Sabe que esta chica es especial, pero no tiene idea que es cercana a su madre. Lo sabe ahora porque la llama por su nombre, Rey, y Leía rara vez se comporta de esa forma con sus empleados erhm— compañeros de trabajo. Con tanto fuego en la sangre tiene miedo de que su nombre se evapore; pero se enfría cuando se da cuenta que sus nombres tienes tres letras y que probablemente comparten una —e— en el medio. Estúpido, pero deletrear le recuerda al colegio y los concursos de deletreo que ganó para Leía. En la época que todavía le sonreía y lo miraba como hijo (¿nueve años?) no como un extraño.

—Yo me atribuyo toda la culpa y sé que tú no tienes el poder suficiente, todavía, para despedirme. — es severa. Le cuesta creer que la está defendiendo a capa y espada. Ben nunca recuerda haber visto a su madre de esa forma. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño pequeño y el vecino, dos años mayor que él, lo fastidiaba. Ella hablaba como una diplomática cuando era una madre joven. Ahora Leia habla como una mamá leona defendiendo a sus cachorros; mejor dicho, se comporta como una leona defendiendo al pequeño ratón de ser devorado por la serpiente.

Eso lo deja atónito. No sabe si sentirse celoso por Rey o feliz de que por una vez en la vida su madre apruebe sus gustos en las mujeres. Bien, ella no lo sabía por ahora; ni siquiera Rey tenía idea.

Jesucristo ¿Lo sabría en algún momento? De repente no estaba tan flechado como pensaba y solo era porque la había hecho llorar; o tal vez porque ella tenía un acento, unos lindos ojos avellana, el número indicado de pecas y era tan hermosa que—

—Ben, las cosas no son como tú crees.

Los ojos de Leía van de Ben a Rey. No sabe porque ella sigue allí; parada sin decir, ni hacer nada, cree que Leia no se atreve a decirle que abandone la habitación. Pero el daño hecho.

Leía procede a volver a contarle todo el problema que Mitaka le relato. Una pelea entre dos empleados que terminó con una mesa rota, un vidrio quebrado, muchos documentos rotos por la mitad y algo de sangre. A medida que Leia va contando su versión de la historia, Ben se va poniendo cada vez más pálido. Correcto, eran dos empleados peleando a muerte, pero realmente era un problema privado. Snap, de recursos humanos, creyó que Poe se había acostado con su novia (ahora prometida) Kaydel (Para este punto Ben ni siquiera tenía idea que su prima salía con un perdedor. Pero nadie se molestó en contarle tampoco que se iba a casar. Pff Lo invitarían a la boda?) En fin, se suponía que Dameron había tenido algo con Kaydel (con quien no se había acostado, era la pregunta) Lo negó todo, Snap no le creyó y comenzaron los golpes. Ese chico traidor Finn (Traidor porque el soltó el chisme de su anterior empleo en FO) intentó proteger a Dameron, pero todo se salió de control y... Fue Rey (que se joda Mitaka) FUE REY NO PAIGE TICO quien al intentar separarlos terminó estrellándose contra una pared. Calló al piso y se cortó con los vidrios. Al parecer habían tenido que ponerle tres puntos en la mano izquierda y muchos parches.

Jesucristo, iba a matar a Mitaka.

—Ire a ver a Poe — soltó de repente.

Rey retrocedió lentamente y salió de la habitación. Leia intentó decir algo más, pero se quedó en silencio. Él no pudo ni mirarla.

Lo sabía, ahora él era el villano en esto y su madre no lo iba a perdonar por esta grave equivocación.

y como es que no había visto esa maldita venda antes?!

—Ben, siéntate

Pero Ben no se sentó. No lo hizo hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas. Desvió un poco los ojos hacía atrás para estar seguro de que ya no estaban en la misma habitación. Vaciló un poco y se sentó, torciendo los pies incómodamente solo porque la silla no estaba hecha para alguien de su tamaño.

No estuvo consiente de lo acalorado que estaba hasta que sintió que el rubor de sus mejillas llegó a sus orejas. —Yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. — no fue lo que quiso decir, pero las palabras salieron de sus labios altaneras y retadoras. —Pensé que estaba en lo correcto. — Hacía mucho que no sentía la necesidad tan vivida de contradecir a su madre, como si siguiera siendo un adolescente. Si Ben hubiera levantado los hombros con desinterés, puesto los ojos en blanco o le hubiera dado la espalda a su madre para salir de la habitación golpeando la puerta; Leia lo hubiera vuelto a mandar a terapia y lo odiaba. Así que en vez de hacer algo más estúpido hizo algo aún más estúpido, porque estaba enojado. Enojado consigo mismo. —La estas favoreciendo. Ella llegó hace unos pocos meses y ya es jefa de su departamento— salió como una acusación y no como una pregunta como tenía planeado.

—Ha trabajado aquí por casi dos años, Benny. — soltó Leía con toda la calma del mundo. —Acepta que te equivocaste, igual que yo. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con este par de tontos, pero no pude prever lo que pasaría después.

Ben sabía que era muy tarde para arrepentirse y disculparse con Rey. Ella lo odiaba y él estaba demasiado confundido por todas esas nuevas emociones de ¿compasión? ¿atracción sexual desenfrenada? ¿celos? Ben solía ser demasiado orgulloso para aceptar y dar marcha atrás; pero en este caso, realmente se si sintió enfermo hacer lo que hizo esa mañana.

—Fue Rey quien me advirtió que nada bueno saldría de todo esto, pensé que estaba exagerando, pero los celos de un hombre pueden llegar muy lejos, ¿no? — leía se reincorporó lentamente. Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado y lo miró desde arriba. —No fue tu culpa te creo. Solo lidias con números, estadísticas, pero no te gusta lidiar con emociones. Tienes qu—

—Ella me odia.

—Discúlpate.

—¿Para qué? Ella me odia.

—Busca la forma, eres bueno en encontrar soluciones, Benjamín. — apretó su mano, él solo bajo la cabeza.—Es una buena chica. Trabajadora y honesta. Cenamos con ella en navidad. Se sentó al lado de Chewie y no dejaba de hablar de autos con tu padre—

Joder. Esa información lo cambiaba todo. Ella había ocupado su lugar (su silla) en la larga mesa del comedor de SU casa. Entonces debía conocerlo mejor de lo que creyó en primer lugar. —Tú no te mereces la familia que tienes— por supuesto, que no la merecía. Ben cerró lo ojos como si intentara menguar un dolor de cabeza. También estaba el hecho de que la hubiera conocido en la cena de acción de gracias a la que Leia lo invitó y Han lo alentó a ir, pero no fue porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Bazine, su exnovia.

En año nuevo fue la misma historia, pero fue Luke quien lo llamó esa vez, entonces tuvo otras razones para no ir a la casa de su infancia. A la casa en donde Rey si había estado; comiendo pavo, tomando champagne y ayudando a su madre a hacer lindas galletas de jengibre. Las mismas galletas que Ben hizo con su abuela Pádme a los siete años cada navidad.

—Ya veo... ahora invitas a extraños a casa y los llamas familia. — un tono de resentimiento en sus palabras. No supo porque estaba actuando así.

Es que, SI, ardía en celos, pero también estaba enojado por no haberla conocido antes de todo.

—Hay algo mal en invitarla a cenar? Se que estas enojado, pero esto ya es suficiente— Leía golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, no tan fuerte pero no fue un toque gentil. —Despediste injustamente a un empleado de mi más entera confianza. Si hubieras consultado conmigo o con Poe primero sabrías toda la historia y no te comportarías como lo estás haciendo ahora. — ella quiso decir adolescente, pero no lo dijo. Ben estaba seguro. —Un niño— creyó escucharla murmurar. —Si hubieras ido a las reuniones de Recursos humanos, sabrías la historia completa de tus propios empleados y de tu prima. — se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —He sido muy permisible contigo, Ben. Por todo lo que pasó. Te di tiempo para que te sintieras cómodo; pero llevas aquí seis meses y sigues cerrándote con las personas. Sé que es difícil para ti. Para mí también lo es, porque eres mi único hijo. — Ella hizo una pausa. Vio algo en su mirada que se volvió más suave. —Por eso a partir de ahora quiero que intentes hablar con nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Inténtalo, Ben. Solo inténtalo. —

—Lo haré.

—Y me gustaría que seas más comunicativo con Poe o conmigo respecto a las decisiones que tomes en el futuro.

—Lo haré.

—Y Ben, hijo, Discúlpate con Rey.

—Correcto. ¿Algo más?

—Arregla su nuevo contrato para el siguiente trimestre—

Ben no responde, solo asiente con la cabeza y se aleja con la vergüenza tiñendo sus orejas. 

Se encierra en su oficina lo suficiente para que nadie más lo llame en toda la tarde. No va a almorzar a la cafetería, no sale a criticar el trabajo de Dameron. Solo sale cuando es la hora de salida para el jefe del departamento, ósea ocho de la noche.

Para su sorpresa, cuando abre su puerta escucha una risa. Radiante y musical. Se pregunta a quien le pertenece hasta que voltea su rostro y la ve. El observa a Rey muy feliz, sentada encima del escritorio de Poe, quien está en su silla peligrosamente cerca a sus largas piernas y a su otro costado la pequeña Tico y el traidor.

Ella no podría verlo porque le está dando la espalda, pero cuando avanza para ir al ascensor. Las risitas de sus amigos se apagan. Dameron lo mira y se atreve a mover la cabeza de lado a lado en desaprobación, la niña Tico se esconde un mechón de cabello en la oreja y Finn lo mira como un Halcón.

Ugh. Quizás como un lobo o cualquier animal que no se coma a las serpientes.

Él lo sigue mirando hasta que Ben presiona el botón del ascensor y las poleas chocan entre sí. Solo así Rey para de reír y empieza a murmurar cosas a sus amigos. Ellos sonríen y vuelven a lo suyo como si Ben ya no estuviera allí.

Por un momento estaba seguro de que algún día ella también le sonreiría de la misma forma en la que reía con la niña Tico, el chico traidor y Dameron; pero ahora piensa que es imposible.

Ben no aceptó que su nuevo ambiente laboral se jodió cuando despidió a Rey, hasta que entró en su deportivo y encendió el motor.


End file.
